Zły Pepe Część 1
Doktor Dundersztyc chce odtworzyć jeden ze swoich Inatorów i pada to na Z-Dobrego-Na-Złe-Przemieniator. Buduje go, a promień strzela w Pepe co czyni go złym. Pepe przejmuje władzę w Okręgu Trzech Stanów, a Dundersztyc zostaje jego pomocnikiem. W Majora Monograma trafia pewna maszyna, któr dzieli go na dwie osoby - jedna z dobrymi cechami, druga ze złymi. Fineasz i Ferb zostają porwani przez roboty posłuszne Pepe. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Lawrence Fletcher *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc *Dobry Monogram *Zły Monogram Scenariusz Narrator: Zły Pepe Część 1 (Flynn-Fletcherowie są na wakacjach na Florydzie) Fineasz (opala się): To miejsce jest niesamowite. Ferb: Nasz opalacz słoneczny widać bardzo dobrze działa. Fineasz: Tak samo jak nasze leżaki masujące. Fretka (na szczycie drzewa): Nie mogę znaleźć zasięgu... to jakaś część Florydy bez zasięgu? Lawrence: Chyba dojechaliśmy do nie tego miejsca to jest Floryda bez zasięgu. Fretka (spogląda oczami w górę): Nie mogłeś tego powiedzieć wcześniej? (Pokazują się momenty - Fretka na szczycie samolotu, śpiąca Fretka na Pepe, Fretka na talerzu) Fineasz: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? A jechał z nami właściwie? (Pepe podchodzi do jednej z palm, podnosi ją i wskakuje przez tunel) Monogram: Witaj, agencie P. Otrzymaliśmy informacje, że doktor Dundersztyc nic nie robi. Musisz sprawić by powiedział "Wiem, co będę dzisiaj robić!" (Tymczasem u Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Już wiem, co będę dzisiaj robić! (W siedzibie) Monogram: Szybki jesteś. A teraz go powstrzymaj! Tylko przetelportujemy cię do niego. Stań w tym teleporcie. (Pepe stanął w teleporcie i jest u Dundersztyca na balkonie) Głos: Dundersztyc wie co będzie dzisiaj robić! Dundersztyc: Witaj Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Wiesz, że wiem co będę dzisiaj robić? Pojawiłeś się tu jak to powiedziałem. A, no tak, pułapka. (Pepe zostaje związany i przywieszony do sufitu) Dundersztyc: Teraz przedstawię ci mój inator. Oto Koło-Fortuno-inator! Dokładnie nie wiedziałem, co będę dzisiaj robić. Właściwie, to to słowo robić mnie denerwuje. Zamieńmy je może na słowo pieskować. Wracając, dokładnie nie wiedziałem, co będę dzisiaj pieskować. Wiesz co? Może nie używajmy żadnego słowa. Dokładnie nie wiedziałem, co będę dzisiaj, dlatego chciałem ponowić pewien inator z przeszłości. I do tego jest Koło-Fortuno-Inator. On wylosuje dawną maszynę, a ja ją odtworzę. A więc zaczynamy! (Dundersztyc wciska przycisk, a na ekranie pokazuje się Z-dobrego-na-złe-przemieniator) Czyli wiem, co będę dzisiaj. Stworzyłem każdą maszynę jeszcze raz by nie musieć budować. A zatem oto Z-dobrego-na-złe-przemieniator! (Dundersztyc strzela promieniem w Pepe) Taaak! Udało się! (Dundersztyc wychodzi na balkon i krzyczy na całe miasto) Udało się!!! Wiwat Danville! (Całe miasto zaczyna klaskać) I tak się zbiera oklaski. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Nagle na dachu ratusza pojawia się Roger i wywiesza flagę z wizerunkiem Pepe) Dundersztyc: Szybki jest. (W Dundersztyca trafia jeden promień i zostaje on przyciągnięty do ratusza) Pepe (wciska w fotel i strasznie niski głos mówi): Ty przeciągnąłeś mnie na złą stronę i teraz jestem władcą Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Dlatego ty będziesz moim pomocnikiem. Dundersztyc: Ej, męczę się wiele lat nad tym, a ty tylko minutę i już jesteś władcą, a ja jakimś pomocnikiem? A wypchaj się! Pepe: Skoro mnie obrażasz, to już po tobie! (Roboty przywiązują Dundersztyca do kolumny) (Tymczasem u Fineasza i Ferba, chłopcy się opalają) (Piosenka Na leżaku spędzę cały dzień) Fineasz: Tu jest wygodnie! Tu jest cudownie! Chyba nie ruszę się stąd! Uwielbiam leżeć i pić sok z kokosa lecz nie, jaks spada na łeeb... Na leżaku spędzę cały dzień Lub poserfuję, Ponurkuję, Znajdę muszlę, I nazwę ją Sindy Lecz wolę na leżaku spędzić cały dzień Na leżaku spędzę cały dzień Poleżę i poobserwuję, Zobaczę delfina A za nim rekina I tą walkę też obejrzę, czemu niee... Na leżaku spędzę cały dzień Lub poserfuję, Ponurkuję, Znajdę muszlę, I nazwę ją Sindy Lecz wolę na leżaku spędzić cały dzień Na leżaku spędzę cały dzień Na leżaku spędzę cały dzień (Koniec piosenki Na leżaku spędzę cały dzień) (W ratuszu. Dundersztyc jest przywiązany do kolumny, a Pepe śpi. Dundersztyc wyciąga zębami z kieszeni nóż i przecina linę, a na Pepe spada ogromny głaz, który nad nim wisiał, jednak on bierze laskę z brylantem na nim i z brylantu strzela promień, który rozszadza głaz) Pepe: O mało co nie zginąłem. Nie możesz być w tej sali. Roboty! Zabrać go do więzienia! (Roboty zabierają go i wsadzają do celi, w której jest mężczyzna, ale jest za ciemno i widać tylko ich oczy) Dundersztyc: O, dzień dobry. Mężczyzna: Dzień dobry. Dundersztyc: Też trafiłeś do tej celi? Mężczyzna: Nie, siedzę tu, bo czekam na otworzenie portalu do Motylkotęczolalalandii. (Dundersztyc się dziwnie na niego patrzy) Mężczyzna: No wiadomo, że tu siedzę! (Na lotnisku na Florydzie) Fineasz: Wiesz Ferb co jest najgorsze w wakacjach? Powrót. Ej, gdzie jest mama? (Kamera pokazuje toaletę, z jednej kabiny słychać stękanie) Linda: No, nie! Nie ma papieru toaletowego. (Kamera znowu pokazuje miejsce gdzie są Fineasz i Ferb) Głos: Uwaga, lot do Danville został odwołany ze względu na przepisy nowego władcy i jego brak poczucia humoru. Fineasz: Hę? Głos: Chcę przez to powiedzieć, że wszyscy mają uciekać w panice, bo statki lecą zaatakować to lotnisko. (Wszyscy stoją) Głos: Może powiem inaczej. Proszę zachować spokój. (Wszyscy ludzie uciekają i panikują, zostają Fineasz, Ferb i Linda w toalecie) Fineasz: I co teraz? Danville ma nowego władcę, nie uciekniemy mu. (Promień statku kosmicznego strzela przez dach robiąc wielką dziurę) Fineasz: Chowamy się! (Oboje wchodzą do bagaży. Przy tych bagażach pojawiają się dwa roboty) Robot 1: Wyszukiwanie ludzkiego DNA. Szukanie możliwości ucieczek przed jakąkolwiek teściową. Znaleziono DNA. (Robot otwiera bagaż i wychodzi Ferb, a drugi robot otwiera drugi bagaż w różowe kwiatki, a Fineasz wychodząc z bagaża przebrany w strój baletowy staje w bezruchu, a po chwili tańczy jak pozytywka i śpiewa) Fineasz: Wesoło tańczę. Kocham tańczyć. Taniec to moja pasja. Tańcz śmiało! (Ferb przyłącza się do niego, ale nie śpiewa. Po chwili roboty robią to samo. Nagle Ferb się przewraca, a roboty odkrywają oszustwo i ich biorą za ręce i odlatują na pokład statku. Na statku kosmicznym strzelają laserami w lotnisku i odlatują. Do drzwi toaletu podlatuje inny statek i lekko uderza w drzwi) Linda: Zajęte! (Statek odlatuje, a Linda wychodzi i wpada w szok) Linda: To bardziej szokujący niż taniec teściowej mojej kuzynki w sylwestra. Ona mieszka niedaleko. (Statek kosmiczny w którym są Fineasz i Ferb włącza alarm i strasznie szybko odlatuje) (W Danville, statek kosmiczny ląduje przed ratuszem, roboty trzymają chłopców, przed budynkiem stoi Pepe) Fineasz: Danville się zmieniło. O, Pepe! Czemu tak dziwnie wyglądasz? Pepe: Widzisz, przeszedłem na złą stronę i jestem władcą Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Fineasz: Potrafisz mówić? Pepe: Nie, mój fotel na Andorida ma aplikację głosową przeznaczoną dla zwierząt. Dlatego muszę targać ze sobą ten fotel. Wracając, jestem teraz władcą całego Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Ale to za mało. Kiedyś zły doktor Dundersztyc chciał oderwać Okręg Trzech Stanów od Ziemii. I właśnie chcę zrobić to samo. Oderwę nasze Trzy Stany od Ziemii, a resztę zmniejszą w miniaturkę i postawię w moim biurze! Jestem genialnym dziobakiem! (Pepe ciągnie za sobą fotel i podchodzi do pewnej ogromnej maszyny) Pepe: Ta maszyna kontroluje działalność wiatraków postawionych w dwóch końcach miasta. Gdy wcisnę ten przycisk oderwiemy się od Ziemii, a ten przycisk wystrzeli promień, który trafi w Ziemię, a ona stanie się malutka jak piłka do tenisa. (W celi, Dundersztyc ma ucho przy ścianie) Dundersztyc: Słyszysz, Pepe chce przejąć cały świat! Musimy go pokonać. Ale jak? Mężczyzna: W ciemności trochę słabo widzę, ale zauważyłem to szyb wentylacyjny. Jeśli przez niego przejdziemy może wydostaniemy się z budynku. Dundersztyc: Tylko mnie podsadź! Ej, gdzie ty? Ej! (Słychać uderzenie o kraty, a Dundersztyc się przewraca) Dundersztyc: Ałć, mózg mnie boli. Mężczyzna: Ciekawe czy go miałeś... Dundersztyc: No weź! Mężczyzna: Co mam wziąć? (Na dworze, przed maszyną. Fineasz przybija Ferbowi piątkę i oboje kopią nogami roboty, a one się niszczą) Pepe: Łapać ich! (Piosenka Walka robotów) Głos: Chociaż jest nas dwóch, Damy sobie radę Dwóch na tysiąc botów, To nie wyzwanie! Przeciągnij łapę tu! Nogę podnieś tu! Omiń laser tak! Złap tą nogę tak! Wrodzeni wojowiny walczą tak! To właśnie jest... (Zamiast spokojnej muzyki piosenka zamienia się w rock and roll) Głos: Walka robotów! Wszyscy biją się! Nikt nie odpoczywa! Wszyscy wyciągają łapska! I nogami biją też! Walka robotów! Wszyscy biją się! Nikt nie odpoczywa! Wszycy wyciągają łapska! I nogami biją też! Walka robotów! Walka robotów! Walka robotów! (Rock and rollowa muzyka zmienia się w spokojną muzykę jaka była na początku) Walka robotów... (Koniec piosenki Walka robotów) (Pepe ucieka do ratusza) Fineasz: Za nim! (W pewnym pomieszczeniu. Jest dziura ze skał, a na dole lawa. Przy tym jest szklane pomieszczenie, a dziurę widać z tego pomieszczenia. Do tego pomieszczenia wpada Dundersztyc) Dundersztyc: O, co to za fajne miejsce! (Na niego spada Major Monogram) Dundersztyc: O, skąd się tu wziąłeś? I gdzie jest ten facet w celi? Monogram: Ja byłem tym facetem. Dundersztyc: Jesteś dwoma osobami naraz? Ej, co to za maszyna? Rozdzielator cechowy? Ciekawe jak działa... Monogram: Nie zapomnij, że od szyby odbijają się promie... (Trafia w niego promień ten maszyny i pojawia się dwóch identycznych Monogramów) Monogramy: ...nie. (Patrzą się na siebie) Hmmm... (Oboje zaczynają robić takie same ruchy, aż wkońcu jeden się wywraca) Monogram 1: Ha! Monogram 2: Ech, no dobra. Jestem twoją kopię, ale o innych cechach. Dundersztyc (siedzi i je popcorn): To lepsze niż moja ciotka, koty i hamburger w 3D! Monogram 1: Jak to inne cechy? Monogram 2: Ty jesteś dobry, a ja... (sięga po małą maszynę i strzela w Monograma 2, a on jest związany) ... zły! Dundersztyc: Brawo (bije brawa, a zły Monogram strzela go tą maszyną i jest związany) Debrawo. (W holu ratusza. Pepe z przyczepionym do niego fotelem ucieka przed chłopcami, aż nagle wpada do dziury, ale szybko łapie się skały. Fotel wpada do lawy) Fotel: Wyłączanie systemu Androrid. Po włączeniu prosimy wykonać misję w Subway Surf... (fotel się spala) Dundersztyc (ze szklanego pomieszczenia): Ej, to Pepe! (Fineasz i Ferb też wpadają do dziury i też się łapią skał) Pepe: Krrrr... Fineasz: Zaraz cię tak kopniemy, że tam spadniesz! Chwila, nie możemy tego zrobić. Jesteś naszym najukochańszym dziobakiem jakiego znamy... (W głowie Pepe pojawiają się wspomnienia jego i chłopców, jednak Pepe wraca do tego co się dzieje, a wspomnienia odlatują) Fineasz: Ferb, wpadłem na dobry plan... Daj komórkę! (Ferb daje mu komórkę, jednak wypada mu z rąk i wpada do lawy) Fineasz: No, niech to! Chwila, przecież ja mam! (Pepe strzela z laski promieniem i Fineaszowi telefon wypada z rąk i wisi na pewnej skale) Fineasz: No to musimy złapać tą komórkę, bo zaraz spadnie! (Fineasz przechodzi po skałach by dostać się do komórki, ale Pepe strzela w pewną skałę i ona odpada, zachacza o kij Pepe jednak on go szybko łapie, a Fineasz prawie spada. Ferb nagle puszcza się skał i leci w dół i łapie się skał będąc bliżej Pepe i przechodzi do niego. Zaczyna się z nim bić, by jemu wypadł ten kij. Uderza go ręką, i kij wypada, ale spadł na pewną skałę. Pepe na nią skacze i strzela promieniem w Ferba, a on jest w pewnej bańce i nie może wyjść) Fineasz (skacze po telefon, który spada do lawy, jednak łapie go i jedną stopą wisi na skale): Pomocy! Pepe: Krrrrrrrr... (W szklanym pomieszczeniu) Zły monogram: Teraz na pewno nie uciekniecie (Dobry monogram i Dundersztyc są przywiązani do siebie siedząc na krześle)! Hehehehe... (nagle włącza Rozdzielator cechowy i cały czas trafia w szkło, zły monogram chowa się pod stół, a Dobry monogram i Dundersztyc skaczą siedząc przywiązani na krzesłach by się ukryć) Dundersztyc: Musisz zbić szybę, może promień wyleci! (W dziurze) Fineasz (trzyma telefon): Pomocy! Narrator: Część dalsza nastąpi. (Ekran się przyciemnia) (Napisy końcowe) Narrator: W następnym odcinku. (Fragment 1) (W Pepe trafia promień Rozdzielatora cechowego i jest ich dwóch) (Fragment 2) Linda: Gdzie są wszyscy? (Fragment 3) (Lawrence i Fretka chodzą po mieście) Lawrence: Bez Lindy i chłopców nie możemy wrócić do domu. Tym bardziej, że nie ma w pobliżu żadnego lotniska! (Fragment 4) (Dundersztyc i Dobry monogram są związani) Dundersztyc: Rozwiąż mnie! Dobry monogram: Próbuję! (Fragment 5) (Pepe wciska przycisk, a promień maszyny zmniejszającej planety strzela w Ziemię, a ona powoli się kurczy) Piosenki *Na leżaku spędzę cały dzień *Walka robotów Inne informacje *Jest to dwuczęściowy odcinek *Jest to odcinek tworzony z 3patryk3